Caught in the Web
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Butterflies caught in spider webs are normally left for dead. This butterfly was caught, she was taken and she was engulfed in the fires of passion, and the waters of agony. Her wings grow, her beauty flourishes, until she is used for her true purpose. A cross between medieval and modern day times, along with the classic love triangle applied to the classic, 'Vampire, Human romance
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Butterflies cannot escape the web put around them; the poor butterfly never escapes its fate, or its captures. We were the butterflies caught in the web of the vampires. My family of farmers were valued to rarely attacked or visited. But if a farmer had a daughter, a daughter they let go to town and sell alone, then the vampires would not hold back to capture and kill.

My big brother, Nathan, never let me go anywhere alone. But, I still saw. I saw and I heard the screams. The screams of young women who had been taken by the vampires. The screams just as piercing as the fangs that had forced them.

It never fooled the people. Everyone knew why those women were being tortured. Vampires saw young women as property. Women of vampire races were used as treaties and war starters, messengers, and entertainment.

I had no friends, my family never talked to neighbors, the only time I socialized was when I was trying to get people to buy eggs and fruit and vegies. It was sad. No butterfly escaped this sider's web. But there were the ones who would not be devoured so willingly.

**Chapter 1**

I lean over in the field me hat hugging my head. My skin was brown, not full brown but just tan. My brother stood next to me helping me pick the wheat. My mother was out in the apple orchard with my father plucking the ripest apples in the trees for our dinner, the rest for town. I had to get this wheat out so I could milk the cows after this.

I stand up and stretch taking a long breath of the sweet air. Nathan glanced at me, "You OK lil' sis?"

"I'm good." I say as I lean back to pick more wheat.

This was my life, doing my chores in the fields, tending to the animals, and going to sell what we have to sell, then I would help mom make dinner.

My life was already planned out, I would do this until I either died or got killed by a vampire for a midnight snack.

Nathan glanced at me, "Are you daydreaming again K?"

K was my nickname, my brother said OK sometimes but my full name was Katherine. Katherine was too long, and was too common. I started telling my family to call me K and it was an instant hit with Nathan.

Nathan punched my shoulder, "Hello, earth to Katherine Jane Clearwater."

"Huh what?" I say returning to reality.

I keep picking the wheat with my knife.

I hear a hiss and a rattle. Shit nuggets a snake!

Nathan stood up slowly looking directly at a coiled rattle snake, head raised, ready to strike; I step back slowly just as James raises his knife.

We. Were. Dead. You can't fight a rattle snake with a knife! You just can't without a gun or dagger or something bigger than a 3 inch knife!

The snake's head rose aiming for Nathan. I stepped back again and tripped over my basket instantly getting the snake's attention.

It changed its aim for my leg which was so close to it. The snake begins to get ready to strike and just as I see its head dart and know my life is over and the agony that is coming after the fangs pierce me I feel someone grab me and I feel wind. I open my eyes and see red, red and brown and white. I close my eyes tighter. I feel the ground again and hear a crack and the sound of a spine breaking.

I open my eyes slightly and see white skin, the dead snake, blood, brown shaggy hair, and Nathan running towards me.

"Katherine!" He yelled as he reached me. I was in shock and unable to answer.

"Katherine are you ok?! Are you hurt?! You stupid klutz that thing could have killed you!"

"I-I"

A voice rang over like silk, like water flowing through a river, smooth, dangerous, "You shouldn't mess with snakes."

He turned around, and my first sign of trouble, were the red eyes. I was saved by a vampire.

The only reason I ever knew of a vampire helping humans was so he or she could kill them their self. I look down, I was dangerous to look directly at a vampire.

"Thank you." Nathan said standing up but not meeting his eyes. The vampire smiled and held out his hand to shake. Nathan, not being an idiot, shook his hand. He looked down and smiled at me.

I didn't look at him I just stared at the ground. I know my place. I will not give myself a death sentence.

Nathan leaned over and helped me up, "Let's get you home."

I nod and let him lead me back to the farm. I could feel the vampire's eyes on us as we walked away. My mom came running with my dad closely behind her. My mom grabs and pulls me into a hug. She pulls some wheat out of my light blonde hair (just like Nathan's hair) and looks me in the eye. Her eyes… I think I got her eyes. Green and beautiful.

My mom leads me back home letting my dad and brother stay outside. She starts treating my scratches and scaly skin with some of her miracle cream and stuff. I am still in shock. She brushes my hair out so the wheat is out and then tells me to go to bed.

Mindlessly I walk up the stairs until I reach my attic room and walk in.

That's when I feel the hand close over my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I gasp as I feel warm breath by my cheek. I grip the hand of the man holding me trying to pull it off so I could scream or yell or something.

"If I let you go, will you run?" I shake my head as well as I could. And felt the hand release. I want to walk. I want to move but I couldn't. Oh my God… I had made a promise to a vampire…

These types of bonds you cannot break until the vampire says it is ok. I lifted my foot to stomp and alert my family to an irregularity.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another voice… this was bad this was bad. I didn't move and I held my breath. I felt someone grab both my hands and tie them together.

"We have to get out of here before the father gets back." The first one says. My mind raced I was doomed, dead, and dead to the second power. My heart thumped out of my chest and ran away, taking my courage and will with it.

"Hey! Who are you?" I heard the voice like a song, my head whipped and I saw my dad there. He held his silver pistol and a cross.

I heard hissing behind me and felt one of the cold hands grip my arm tightly. Two shots. One hit, one missed.

"Come back with my daughter!" I felt myself being pulled and I managed to hook my feet around the door. This gave my dad the chance to shoot the one holding my arm and place a cross necklace over my neck and suddenly, I could move again. I ran to my dad and he pulled me into his arms.

"It's alright Katherine… I'm here. Daddy is here."

I cried into his chest weeping and spluttering and letting my tears roll down his shirt. He hugged me and his heat warmed me. He brought me into my room and sat me down on my bed and held me. I cried until I fell asleep.

I wake up blinking the sun out of my eyes. I stretch and realize I was in my night gown, the green one with light blue trim. I look around. The light yellow walls, my straw bed, my hair frizzy. Was it all a dream? Did I imagine all of it?

I glance at the cross necklace on my neck resting on my chest. I touch the cross and the rope burns on my hands. I get up and throw on my classic jeans and shirt and walk down stairs. My mom stood at the table with food

Mom hugged me, "I am so sorry that happened to you."

I hugged her back wishing she only knew…

Mom led me to the table and pushed some food in front of me. I don't feel like eating but I ate.

My mom kissed my forehead and walked out to the fields.

I sip the tea she left out letting my mind wander. Three times. Three times in one day I came face to face with a vampire. And only one of those, I suspect, would have ended up with my survival. I sigh and start messing with my egg.

"You still haven't thanked me for saving you from that snake."

I turned and stared at the vampire then regained my wits and stared at the ground again.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You really are calm and collected around vampires aren't you? And you didn't even know I was from the royal family."

My muscles tensed and my heart skipped a beat. The royal family… he was the prince…

"Oh um uh please excuse my rudeness you're highness."

He smiles and then walks towards me. I turn to look at my food again. I hold my fork not moving. He walked over so he was nearly touching me. My hair brushed his pant-leg. My breathing quickened. He touched my hair and lifted my face so I was forced to look at him.

"Your necklace doesn't work on purebloods."

My heart quickened and my eyes were full of fear. I stared into his red eyes praying for some sign that I wasn't going to die. He runs his hands along my hair, "You have such pretty eyes. What is your name mortal?"

"Ka-Katherine… Clearwater…" I whisper my eyes darting to the side.

"You let go of my sister fangface." Nathan appeared wielding my dad's pistol and pointing it at the prince's chest.

"You dare point that at a royal?"

"I have every right to shoot you if you don't let go of her."

"I can have you killed in an instant."

"I know."

"Nathan stop he'll kill you!" I say trying to look at him, "Nathan!"

Nathan looks at me, "I won't let a vampire touch you!"

The prince smiled and looked back at me, "Too late mortal." He forced me to look at him again, "Will either of you tell your parents of my visit? If the answer is no than I will have to bring you home with me."

"I won't." My brother said instantly.

"I… won't." I whisper.

"Good." The prince says and jumps out the window and vanishes in a blur.

Nathan rushes over to me and hugs me to him. I hug him back. He helps me up and we go out to keep picking wheat.

Out in the beating sun, with my skin burning, I felt normal. I had slept in a long time and I needed to make up my work. I focused on wheat. The rough feeling against my skin and the pricks from the wheat, the bright sun hitting my skin. I stand and stretch and sigh and continue picking wheat. My mom calls me to come switch with her and father and Nathan and I walk down to the orchard.

I climb a tree and begin plucking apples and tossing them down to James.

For the record, I get hurt a lot. I am a klutz, and I normally fall out of the trees in the orchard because I am careful, and yet I still fall.

I grip the tree-branch and reach up. I was high, dangerously high. I reach up to grab the ripe apple above me when I hear a crack. Tentatively I look down and see the branch cracking. I feel my breathing grow faster.

The branch cracks louder and I feel my feet slipping.

"K!" Nathan shouts up to me.

I scream as the branch cracks and I fall backwards.

Strong hands grab me and I feel that wind again. The hands were cold on my bare arms. I heard James shout, "Katherine!"

"Are you alright Katherine?" I heard the voice, the voice that had been there with the snake, and this morning. The prince stood over my holding my in his strong arms. Staring at him I nod slowly.

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me. I see Nathan, fuming, running towards me.

"How on Earth do you keep being there, right when K is in trouble?! Do you stalk her!?"

"Not exactly." He says still holding me.

"Put her down please." Nathan looked at me.

"Oh?" He set me down and I step away.

"Thank you…" I whisper.

"Just be more careful." The prince said just before he vanished again.

Nathan runs over to me and hugged me once again. I remain still, once again stunned out of my wits. I start walking back home when I see dad talking to the neighboring farm's lead farmer. I keep walking to the house when my mom is waiting there in the doorway.

"Honey, there is someone I want you to meet."

I look at her when a boy steps out, a farmer with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 18, maybe one or two years older than me.

"This is Jason, he is engaged to you." I feel my heart stop at these words, "To join our two farms."

I was a pawn.

I ran, I ran until it was sunset and curled up in a ball in the apple orchard and cried against a tree. I cried until my face stung and I was wet. My eyes red and puffy, my skin sticky and wet, the cold air around me… I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I wake up I feel someone carrying me, strong arms, cold arms. Again? Really?

I open my eyes slightly and see him. Of course. No duh. Thank you captain obvious it's the prince! I close my eyes again and pray that mom wasn't going to be mad at me. It would be my dad I would get the real punishment from though, probably a beating.

"You're awake Katherine?"

"I… um… uh yeah…"

He set me down, "I found you unconscious in the orchard."

"I just I…."

"Why were you alone? That isn't smart." He actually looked concerned.

"I just… I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know!" I yell out finally putting a name to my feelings.

"Engaged?"

I nod tears streaming down my face, he looks at me and kneels down, "You still should have brought your brother, its dangerous out here alone."

"I know. I was half way hoping I would die while I was unconscious." I squeak out with no reserve left.

"That is no way to think." He wipes a tear from my eye, "Your parents are worried sick."

"Honestly… I don't care anymore."

"Why not?"

"If they are going to use me then, I won't let myself be used. I'm a person, a living breathing person. And I'm not some pawn in their game of chess."

He looked at me, somewhat astonished, "You are the first woman I have ever heard say that."

I remain silent. Could I possibly be the first one who didn't want to be a pawn in this game of chess? Could I possibly be the only one not content with being used by everyone? Could I possibly be the only one who believes that it is worth dying and fighting for my own freedom as a person?

He helped me up, "I'll take you back to your house ok?"

I nod and follow him, led by his hand on mine, and the light footsteps ahead of me. I had no knowing if he was leading me home or to a trap. In the end, I figured I could trust him when I saw my home, the lights on and heard voices. What would mom say? What would dad say? I know that Nathan would be proud.

He tells me to go on in alone and I agree and walk in. My mom pulls me into her arms and I feel tears running down my neck. Dad looks at me and glares, "It is your duty to serve your family Katherine. Do not complain about the opportunity to do so."

"Yes father." I say looking modestly to the ground.

"Go to your room, no dinner for you."

I was used to this punishment; every time I messed up normally I got the 'no dinner' thing for a week. I trudge upstairs and plump down on my bed. Staring at the roof my mind wanders, again.

The prince, I think his name is Kaga, keeps saving me. He keeps on somehow knowing when I'm in danger when, even I, don't even know it. Why?

I feel my eyelids droop and I lay down on the pillow. My stomach growled, it was this that wouldn't allow me to sleep until midnight. I felt my stomach growl again and face planted my pillow angrily. I feel a hand on my back and look up, and what'da know, it's the prince.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod slightly.

Suddenly the prince is holding out a plate with food on it towards me, I sit up in my night gown and glance at him. He smiles and holds the plate closer to my face, I take it tentatively.

At first glance, you see a fried fish, some chocolate cake, and mini vegetables dumped in butter. I feel my jaw drops in astonishment. I have never seen food like this, ever.

"Go ahead eat it." He leans back smiling at me. I take a bite of the fish and it is delicious, after I have finished it I smile back cautiously at him. He nods to the rest of the food on the plate and I eat a few of the vegetables then the cake.

The cake, fluffy and brilliant, my mouth watered with the taste. The only word to describe it was beautiful and delicious. I glance back at him and he smiles. I smile back thankfully.

"Thank you so much sir…" I say.

"Call me Kaga."

"Alright."

"Go to bed, I have to leave."

"Alright."

I lie back down and close my eyes on the pillow, and before I know it, I'm asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up to my mom calling me. Apparently, it's my day to go into town to sell eggs and milk. I sigh and get into my blue blouse and white skirt and head downstairs.

My mom puts my hair in two braids as I eat. My mind automatically goes to the meal last night. I nibble on toast as I wait for mom to be done with my hair. When she tells me she is done I get up and run out to collect the eggs, Nathan is close behind me. He picks eggs under our biggest chicken. I manage to get about 3 dozens before I fill up one basket. I get another basket and start filling it up.

After we are done we head down to town with our baskets, two each filled with about 3 dozen eggs. We stop in the town square and begin calling out, 'eggs for sale'. Our voices get lost in the obnoxious sounds of the market.

The next few days we went down to sell milk, apples, oranges, and vegetables. It was my last day of selling the bushels of apples and carrots and cucumbers we were selling that day. The past few nights, I had come home late from working in the grape orchard therefor missing dinner. I had been content to go to sleep hungry but every time I went into my room, I found food, wonderful deductible food that always had a note that said, Kaga.

My mind was filled with him, so was my heart. I think I love him. I think I might possibly be in love with a vampire, and this was never,** never**, a good thing. I was dozing off when Nathan elbowed me. There was someone talking to me about getting three bushels of carrots and I had been so bored my mind wandered, again.

"So if your brother allows it I will show you to my home, I am but an old man and do not have the strength to carry all I have bought alone."

"Oh um, I'll ask him." I turned to Nathan and he nodded at me.

I lifted up the burden I was carrying, two buckets of milk, and followed the man. He led me to a seemingly abandoned home. I stopped in the doorway and looked up, "Sir, are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Quite sure young lady." The man said brightly and walked inside. I followed him hesitantly; the smell of rotting flesh filled the room. My mind began fogging and I began to choke for air dropping to the ground. The milk spilled around me and the man looked down at me. I just then realized, he had red eyes.

I shouldn't have helped him, I ran into a trap! I didn't even stop and think. Now I'm going to use up all my last seconds before death cursing myself for being such an idiot.

My head ached, my hands throbbed, and my legs felt like noodles when I came to. I couldn't see anything; my feet seemed to be tied to posts or mini trees, my hands behind the back of a chain, my mouth and eyes covered. This is not good. Not good not good! I tried to wiggle my hands free but nothing budged. The ropes burned my bare skin and it started getting hard to breathe through the gag.

Someone touched my arm, it was a freezing cold hand and it sent goose bumps up my spine. The voice came from in front of my face, "Are you Katherine Clearwater?"

I nodded as best I could to reply.

"Then we got the right person." The hand let go of my arm and the voice drifted away along with footsteps. Right person? Right person? What on earth does that mean?! I start wiggling my hands trying to get the knot with my finger, and I manage it. I grab the knot and pull. My finger flings back as the knot breaks; first I remove the blindfold and gag then untie my feet. I stand, all around me were walls. One door, no windows, closed roof, and no one else around me. This was great. I was stuck in a room, no chance of escaping if it was guarded, no extra escape but the door, and I was in a dress.

Had I been in a dress when I had left home for the market? No, I wasn't. I touch the flowing black fabric on my skirt. It was a long dress with one of those necklines that goes across the shoulder at a diagonal. All pitch black. How on earth had I gotten into this?

I run my hand over the wooden chair, so flamboyant in this sea of black. Maybe I could use it as a weapon? Smack a few of the vampires with it or maybe pull of the legs and use them as stakes?

I start to try and accomplish the ladder as silently as I could. But the chair was magic and I couldn't even take it off the ground. So much for that idea. My feet were bare so there wasn't somewhere I could run unless it was a smooth path.

My mind races until it seems to be a chariot, racing out of control on the track. My heart thumps louder until it hurts my ears. I blink, and when I open my eyes I see blood.

Jumping back into a chair because of the sight of blood really hurts. I know that from experience because that is exactly what I did. My butt hurt when I slammed into the hard back wood of the chair but I still stared at the blood until it began fading from my vision.

Screaming filled my ears as I clutched my head in pain and agony. The only thing I could see was terror. If terror was a color, it would be the color of emptiness. Not blackness, nothing so inviting and kind as blackness, but emptiness.

Screaming echoed around me, full and never breaking. Was it me or someone else? I curl up into a ball and scream.

My eyes open and I realize I'm just sitting on my bed at home. Home? How did I get here? Was it all a dream?

I looked at my wrists, rope burns. So it wasn't a dream. My mind told me I was a fake and the rope burns were pure coincidences. My heart told me it was a trick. I feel my face. For a moment, it felt like I wasn't myself. Like, I wasn't in my body. Nathan runs into the room and hugs me, "For god's sake how on earth do you always get yourself into trouble?"

"I have no clue."

"You need to stay at the farm or in the orchard from now on, nothing dangerous. And not too high on the branches, mainly tend to animals ok?" My dad spoke form behind Nathan.

After my parents left the window opened and I saw a blur then the wind hit my face. Someone stood across the room, he had red eyes and black hair. He was average height. I backed up against the wall grabbing the pistol my dad insisted I keep with me at all times.

"What are you going to shoot me?"

My voice could not form words, my mind fogged with fear. Was he going to kill me or something?

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think mortals have brains so use it to guess."

"Did Kaga send you?" I prayed the answer was yes.

"Oh so you can think. He's got some jobs he has to attend to so he put me up to making sure no more… accidents happen."

"Accidents?"

"And there goes her brain."

"Shut up!"

"Make me mortal."

"Jerk."

"Mortal."

"Is that supposed to be mean?"  
"No, really?"

"Ugh whatever." I stand up and glare at him until he turns around, then I pull on my normal jeans and shirt.

"You done mortal?"

"For the record my name is Katherine!"

"And mine is Vic."

"Ugh, I'm going to get breakfast." This was the first time in my whole life I got ticked off at a vampire. The first time I even talked to one like this. My dad looked at me and slapped 3 eggs on my plates and two pieces of toasted bread. I finish dinner and grab a bucket to go milk the cows. I bolt down to the farm house and slam the door after getting in. I've never been alone without my brother in my whole life, outside the house.

"Are you really going to touch the underside of a cow?" Vic looked disgusted.

"Go shove a sock up your fangs and let me do my work!" I almost yell at him.

"Tisk tisk tisk, let's not lose our temper." He said giving me a smile that makes me want to slap, kiss, kill, and kick his balls at the same time. Did Kaga consider that I might die of annoyance? Didn't he see that was the greatest danger to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I reach under the chicken and pull out two eggs and gently put them on top of the others.

"Do you really have to be that gentle with eggs? I mean they are just eggs."

"Yes you do." He was a vampire, vampires never had to work so it made sense he was so bewildered about this. I grab another and the chicken pecks at my arm.

"Oh for god's sake you take too long!" Vic runs over and shoves his hand under a chicken and pulls out 3 squished eggs with yolk leaking down into his fingers. I giggled uncontrollably at him. He scowled at the eggs.

He then flung the egg yolk at me.

"Really?!" momentary non annoyance, gone.

"No I didn't do that 'because you didn't see me."

"Oh go suck on a sock and see how it feels."

"Make me."

"UGH!" I bring out 2 more perfect eggs. Normally I left one egg under the chicken so she could try and hatch a chick, my parents all agreed that we would always leave one egg under each chicken so we got a chance to get more and more chicks.

"How come you have to do all the work?"

"This is hardly any work."

"It seems like a lot."

"Well it's not. Why don't you try doing some of the stuff my family does in the orchards and fields?"

"But Kaga said I have to stay with you!"

"I figured that out."

"No really? I didn't notice."

It went on like this for hours at a time. It took all of my energy not to slap him, even though I knew it would hurt me more than him.

Eventually the sun started setting and I made my way back balancing two baskets of eggs and three bails of milk on my arms and hands and head. Vic watched me with amusement, "Don't drop anything."

"Thank you for the heads up."

"My pleasure mortal."

"My name is Katherine!"

"And mine is Vic."

I set down the bail of milk in the cooler and bring the eggs inside. One last time I turn and glare at him just for the pure happiness it brought me. He was such a jerk, even for a vampire. But he still was here to protect me and that's a fact. Even if he ends up making me commit suicide just to get him to shut the hell up!

After dinner, I walk upstairs and when I go in, there is the king of annoyance himself. He smiles at me, another one of those patronizing smiles that want me to kick him in the privates, slap, and kiss him all at once.

I glare at him and he turns around as I slide into my night gown.

"You know you could just sleep in your cloths."

"And what? Attract rats form how dirty they are?"

"It's possible but it would be easier than changing."

"Why don't you go back to your mansion up on a hill somewhere and torture some other girl?" I was sick of it. I was sick of it, yet I didn't want him to leave. Something told me that he could be nice, if he really, really, really, really, tried.

"Why? I know every passage through that place it's gotten so boring!"

"Ugh." That was my usual reply to him. I plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up.

"I'll never understand mortals."

"Katherine can I come in?" Nathan? I shoot up and look frantically at Vic until he slides out the window.

"Uh, um sure come on in."

Nathan entered carrying a tray, he held it out. Tea with cute little cakes on it.

"Mom and I were at the market today and we bought these for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to I mean we could have used the money to get something for the whole family."

"We did, we got extra money and got something for each of us." He looked so happy I almost couldn't believe he was the same person who was always all stone faced.

"Who gave you the money?"

"Some vampire, he had like really dark black hair but we didn't see his face."

"Oh uh, thanks" I step out of bed and hug him after he sets the tray on my dresser.

"No problem K."

"Bye Nath."

"And, Jason is coming by tomorrow to see you."

"Oh great." I couldn't hide my disgust. I hated him, not because I've met him or anything it's just that he was the one I was being used for so, I didn't even give him a chance.

Nathan walked out and Vic slid back in. I look at him quizzically, "Did you give my brother the extra money?"

"Not exactly."

"How exactly?"

"I think I'm starting to wear off on you."

"Don't change the subject."

"I gave it to your mother, not your brother."

"Why?"

"I have too much money."

I was speechless; a vampire never gave charity for no reason. And they never gave up even one penny of their money to humans! It had never happened in me, or my parent's life times!

He could see how confused I was, "I'm not selfish I just enjoy ticking you off."

"Well, I think I can forgive you for all that, and one more thing, do vampires only eat blood?"  
"Only the ones who think they have to."

"That means?"

"The ones without enough money to figure out human food still tastes good, it just isn't as filling as blood."

I toss him one of the cakes on the tray and plop one in my mouth. He takes bite out of his all fancy and manner-y and stuff.

"You know this isn't dinner with the royal family so you don't have to be all proper. I'm hardly even noticed in the community except for bringing out food."

"Whatever." I knew he heard me because he stopped being proper and stuffed his face. While I was eating I noted he had stopped and stared at me.

"What? Do I have food on my face?"

"No it's just… never mind." He kept eating. Ok well this is weird. At first he tries to insult me now he's staring at me? Like mega weird.

After that I climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

When I wake up, sunlight streams through the window and I sat up. I had overslept. I rush to get dressed and bolt downstairs with my hair in braids. There was Jason. He stands up and smiles at me. I don't return the smile.

"So, how have you been Katherine?" Jason asks smiling again.

"Better than this." I don't even try to have manners.

"Why do you hate me?"

"My own reasons."

"That's dumb."

He turned to the stairs. I saw him pull a silver pistol out of his back pocket and begin walking upstairs. Vic! He must have seen Vic or something!

"Hey where are you—"

"Shut up and stay down here." He hissed.

"But—"

"Stay!"

When he was out of sight I ran outside and whispered, "Vic, Vic get down!"

A shape moved across the house and down and then disappeared. I hoped it was Vic. Just then I heard a gunshot, a girl ran out of my house holding Jason in a head lock, she flung him to the ground and walked over to me. Another vampire?

She grinned and there were the fangs, red eyes, surprisingly tan skin, and brown hair. She then frowned at my clothing, "Ugh mortals wear such hideous cloths! You really need to get an update girl."

"Um…"

"Where is Vic?"

She knew Vic.

"I'm right here Russet." He jumped down from the roof right next to me and I jump. He grins, he LOVES finding amusement in mortals. And now I'm thinking of them as mortals! I spend way too much time with vampires.

"Um, I am lost right now." I say looking from Vic to the girl.

"Oh right I'm Russet." She says smiling childishly.

"Hi…"

"You're Katherine right?"

"Yeah."

"We are going to have so much fun!" She grabs me and pulls me into a hug, "And first off, no more of these terrible cloths, ew!" She picks at the dirty red shirt and then glares at my braids that look like wheat.

"Uh… thank you?"  
"Oh for heaven's sake don't go all village-girl-meeting-royal on me!" She frowns again childishly. I smile half-heartedly at her to try and lighten up the mood. She grins and hugs me again.

"Ok, let's go!" She grabs my arm and basically soars away dragging me along behind.

What on heaven and earth was she doing? Suddenly we are in the rich part of town where people go into the fancy clothing and hair salon stores. She immediately pulls me into the closest clothing shop and makes me try on one hundred gowns.

In the end she settles on a long black dress that falls to my feet and has a V cut. She then pulls me into a salon and the people pull and wash and clean and do something with my hair until it's soft and fluffy and light.

"You're all ready for tonight." Russet says looking me over happily.

"Tonight?"

"The ecliptic moon day in the town square, everyone has to come."

"Oh god no…"

"It'll be the one night all vampires gather and then the humans come two." She looks so happy when she says it like there won't be any deaths or 'accidents'.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Of course, Kaga will be there two and he wants to see you."

"Are you sure I won't be seen as food?"

"You'll be right next to me or Vic the whole time; if someone tries they'll be dead before either of us lays a finger on them." She says is so casually.

"Ok then, my parents? Won't they be suspicious?"

"No, they are going to be at your fiancé's house."

A vampire party. Am I smart of will I actually go? In the end, I go because I don't want to disobey Russet who is the no shit girl.

At the party, people are standing around in suits and long black or dark blue gowns. Russet is in a dark brown gown that looks like mine but is strapless.

She stays next to me and I follow her and Vic. I end up standing in a corner with Vic leaning on the wall next to me very awkwardly. I do not want to be here, at all. Gasps rise over the crowd and whispers of, Lord Kaga, and, Prince Kaga.

He walks through the crowd and the party continues he starts talking like anyone. The party is almost over when everyone falls silent. The king is giving a speech.


End file.
